


Home Is Where...

by mikkimouse



Series: The Hospital Ficlets [1]
Category: Maeri-neun Webakjung | Marry Me Mary!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Jung In was miserable. There was really no other word for it. He'd been in the hospital for five days, he'd slept maybe six hours total in that time, and he hurt. Everywhere.(Jung In is in the hospital, while Mu Gyul and Mary are keeping him company.)





	Home Is Where...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/gifts).



> For my dear Kalira, who has had a patently awful week. Please enjoy this Mary OT3 fluff. <3

Jung In was miserable. There was really no other word for it. He'd been in the hospital for five days, he'd slept maybe six hours total in that time, and he _hurt_. Everywhere. 

He shifted to the right in some effort to alleviate the pain, and ended up with a fresh wave of pain along his left side. He tried to stifle his groan, but it didn't work. 

Mu Gyul was at his side in an instant. "What's wrong? Does it hurt? Where are the doctors? They said they would bring medicine an hour ago!" 

Mary glanced up from her knitting. "It's been twenty minutes." 

Mu Gyul frowned. "What's taking them so long? They said they would be right back." 

"It's only been _twenty minutes_ ," Mary repeated. 

"That's a _long time_." 

Jung In closed his eyes. If he weren't so sore, he'd laugh at them. Despite the awfulness of being in the hospital, despite how tired and sore and utterly _bored_ he was, it would be a hundred times worse if they weren't with him.

He heard Mu Gyul straighten with a soft huff, and then the clop of his boots on the tile floor, pacing back and forth. The rhythm matched the steady clicking of Mary's knitting needles, and Jung In found himself wishing that Mu Gyul would play his guitar. There was something soothing about Mary knitting and Mu Gyul composing. It was Jung In's favorite thing to come home to. 

"Mu Gyul, honey, sit down and stop pacing," Mary said.

Mu Gyul huffed. "I'm not pacing."

"Walking from one end of the room to the other is pacing." 

"I'm just walking!" Mu Gyul argued. "How long are they going to keep him in here, anyway?"

"At least another two days. It depends on how he's doing in the morning. The doctors said he's getting better faster than they thought he would," Mary said. "That means he'll be home soon, and annoying you by asking you to get him things he's perfectly capable of getting himself." 

"I'm not helping him with anything," Mu Gyul grumbled. "If he can get it himself, I'll make him get it himself. It'll be good for him, after lying around for five days doing nothing."

Mary gasped, affronted. "Kang Mu Gyul! You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do! It'll serve him right for scaring us like this! I haven't slept in five days because of him!" 

Jung In laughed, or tried to, but he hurt, so the laugh was soft enough that he doubted either Mary or Mu Gyul heard him. "I'm sorry, Kang Mu Gyul." 

Boots thudded on the tile and stopped at his bedside, and when Jung In opened his eyes, Mu Gyul was leaning over him. "You should be sorry! Do you have any idea how terrible this has been? I'm losing hair because of you!" 

"Mu Gyul!" Mary snapped. 

Jung In licked his lips. "You're practically bald." 

Mu Gyul gaped at him. "I—You—"

"Director!" Mary finally set aside her knitting and stomped over to the bed, and poked Jung In's shoulder. "You are supposed to be resting. And you," she poked Mu Gyul, "should not be pestering him!" 

"I'm not _pestering_ ," Mu Gyul said. "And he called me bald!" He held out his hair. "Does this look bald to you?" 

Mary crossed her arms and glared at him.

Jung In tried to tell her that he didn't mind—bickering was what they _did_ , after all, and in most situations it ended up being foreplay—but he was tired, and his mind wasn't giving him the right words to explain. 

"Hey, Mu Gyul," he said. 

"Eh?" 

"It's too quiet in here. You should play your guitar." 

"Are you sure?" Mu Gyul asked after a beat. 

"Mm." Jung In closed his eyes again. "Might help me sleep."

Mu Gyul scoffed and walked away. "So demanding." 

A second later, Jung In heard the clicks of the guitar case being opened. 

Mary squeezed his hand gently. "Is there anything else we can get you, Director?"

Jung In rubbed his thumb along hers. "Kiss?" 

"Of course you can have that, silly." Mary kissed his forehead, right above his eyebrow, and her fluffy scarf trailed along his cheek. "Do you need anything else?" 

There were a lot of things he needed, but he couldn't have any of them until the doctors discharged him from the hospital. "No." 

Mary kissed him again, and then he heard her walk back to her chair and, a moment later, start knitting again. On the other side of the room, Mu Gyul plucked his guitar, tuning the strings and grumbling under his breath about demanding boyfriends.

Jung In smiled. He desperately wanted to be home, but it wasn't so bad when the people who _made_ it home were right here with him. 

He drifted off to the sound of a guitar tuning and knitting needles clicking.


End file.
